


Beautiful

by Ayexev



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayexev/pseuds/Ayexev
Summary: This is what happens when authors in a discord go and throw around ideas in chat.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harmonic_Wisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Wisp/gifts).



> Feel free to point out any grammatical errors and/or typos because I just typed this up on my phone.

Hermione Jean Granger was hoping for just one normal school year at Hogwarts. She should have anticipated everything would go downhill once Harry's name has been summoned from the Goblet of Fire. Her Daemon, Blythe the Otter, has long since given up on a "normal" year.

_"What is normal anyway?"_ The Daemon snorted. _"It cant get any more normal than a Griffin following us around."_

Hermione didn't dignify that with a response. Ever since she entered into a relationship with Fleur Delacour; Tempest the Griffin, took to following them around like a duckling. At least, Malfoy and his lackeys lost all their nerve to even breathe the same air as her when all of this began.

The Witch kept on walking until she was in the Library once more. She promptly went to her spot and began setting up her workspace for homework. Snape was particularly endearing when he made the class write a foot about calming draughts. Heaven forbid something interrupts her now.

"It seems zat you are quite displeased today, hmm?" An amused voice said from behind her.

Hermione would be lying if she said that she wasn't close to squealing at the sudden closeness of her and her new friend. She took a deep breath. "Yes, Fleur. I am quite displeased with everything today."

"Zat won't do, non? Per'aps we shall get zis essay out of ze way and we can talk about what troubles you today after." Fleur mentions, while sneakily handing Hermione precisely the book she needs for her homework.

_Bloody woman must be a legilimens._ Hermione grumbled to herself. As annoyed as the Gryffindor was with this French student, she had to admit that it was rather nice to have someone she could bounce her ideas off to and debate about it. She would even dare to say that she liked the idea of being chased by Fleur Delacour and Tempest.

****

**~xXoXx~**

"What could a girl like you possibly want with a girl like me?" Hermione asked, all too wary of over friendly people she has dealt with in the past.

"Pardon?" Fleur asked with her brow raised. "I was not aware zat zere should be more conditions to asking a beautiful woman to ze ball."

To be fair; the Frenchwoman had been, as discretely as she could with her blasted thrall, trying to find out what the young Gryffindor liked. She was very pleased to find out that Hermione loved to read. Fleur was all too eager to try and court the young lady.

For a moment, Hermione was flabbergasted at being called beautiful. The next thing came her low self-esteem. "First I've ever heard of it." She muttered.

"Zen you will be called beautiful as many times as it takes for you to believe it. Because cherie, I am quite enamored wiz you." The taller woman proclaimed, while grabbing Hermione's hand and placing a light kiss upon it.

If hearts could press the eject button to Mars, Hermione's would have done it already. "F-Fine. But we're going out on a date first."

Fleur grinned. "I believe you English call zis being Girlfriends, am I wrong?"

It was Hermione's turn to be cheeky. "You're not wrong. Girlfriend."


End file.
